


My mistake

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Cars, CousyRomCom, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Motorcycles, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, awful title...I know, collectibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: For the CousyRomCom event on Tumblr, for the prompt:AU where Daisy goes to Coulson's house to fix his computer and he assumes she is his blind date.





	My mistake

The knock on the door startles him, and he can’t believe she is already there. He’s always liked punctuality.

He brushes some invisible dust from his pants, fixing his tie while he takes deep breaths; okay, he is nervous…it has been a while. Elena, Mack’s girlfriend had come with the awkward idea to set him in a blind date, because well…it has been a while, and in the beginning he refused passionately, arguing he wasn’t interested in dating again, but you don’t know Elena, she could achieve impossible things, and here he was, getting ready to spend the afternoon with the date. And because of his house was closer to the meeting point, they both had agreed to meet in his flat.

He truly wasn’t expecting what he saw when he opened the door. Okay, he didn’t deny Elena’s good taste in people, for Christ sake, she was dating with the hottest man he’d ever know (although he would never admit it aloud), but he was really impressed, and a bit concerned (why not?) at her choice for his date.

The woman in front of him was indeed beautiful…and a little too young for him he thought, big expressive brown eyes, long dark hair that fell over her shoulders and the prettiest smile he had seen in a long time. Her choice of clothes wasn’t what he had had in mind, but actually they hadn’t set the terms for the date, although jeans and a button down shirt it won’t do for the restaurant dinner he had planned. Anyway, her casual clothes makes him relax a little, relieving a little the tension from his shoulders.

-Hi, I’m Daisy Johnson- the woman says, stretching her hand to him, a wider smile on her face.

-Hi…Nice to meet you, I’m Phil- he answers a bit too late, taking the offered hand, a little distracted looking at the cute dimples forming on her cheeks.

-Yeah, I know…by phone- she blushes, and that’s when he finally notices he was still shaking her hand, as he kept gazing too closer at her.

-Oh…I’m sorry- he releases her hand a little too quickly- Where are my manners? Please, come in- he said as he opened the door wider for her to pass.

 

An awkward silence settles once they are into the room. He sees her watching at her surroundings with curiosity, coming to stop in front of a shelf with his collectibles, and for a minute he thinks she is going to discover he is a total nerd, and that isn’t worth of her time, but…is that a smile?

-These are…? - she threads skeptical, gazing him over her shoulder, and he nods.

-Yeah, first edition, all of them- he replies proudly coming to her side -You like that kind of stuff?- he asks curiously because it’s the first time one of his love’s interest( he likes how that sounds) is attracted to his geek pastime.

-Well, I can’t afford the originals, but I’m quite a fan of Captain America and the Avengers- she says shyly- But I have this motorcycle my dad bought me for my 18 birthday, a Guzzi V8 –

-Oh, you have one of the six? That’s awesome! I like to see it someday-

-And I’d probably give you a ride- she says smug, tilting her head to the side, and he can feel his heart leap in his chest, and… is she flirting with him?

\- You will need to meet Lola- he says excited.

-Lola? - she asks seriously, tensing.

-Yes, my red corvette, she is such a beauty- “Although not like you” he thinks.

-And you name it like a girl! - she chuckles- You’re such a dork- and it’s his time to blush, and it strikes him it’s the first time too he is so eager to show a date his fancy car, although he knows the effect Lola has on people in general, but this time for different reasons, cause’ this girl likes cars, motorcycles and shares his geekyness,and he is baffled with the knowledge he has probably found his soulmate, and all thanks…to Elena.

She is blushing again, and it really looks cute on her he thinks, and he knows he is staring at her again, and he hopes she doesn’t think he is a creep, but she is so lovely he can’t help it.

-Hmm…do you want something? - he finally asks- Coffee, a juice, water?- “My heart, my soul, my sexy Corvette?” he thinks sighing inwardly.

-Water is okay- she says with a shrug, and when he brings it to her, she sips vigorously, as she was really thirsty, stealing glances at him over the brim of the glass subtly, but he can tell.

-Thanks- she says smiling once she is finished, handing the glass- So…where is it?-

He keeps smiling at her like a dumb, and misses her question- Sorry what?-

-Where is the computer? - she replies matter-of-fact.

-The computer? - he asks dumbfounded.

-Yeah, you talked to my friend Mike Peterson you needed a technician for your damaged computer- she explains awkwardly, not understanding.

For once since she arrived, Coulson looks perplexed.

Suddenly he understands everything, and feels the heat rising up his spine and neck, coloring his face in embarrassment at his huge mistake.

-Of course you have no idea who Elena is…? - he tries his last, and feels his heart fall as she shakes her head in negative, confusion etched on her features.

The unexpected knock on the door startle both of them this time, and he looks at her a brief second before going to open.

-Hello there, I’m Rosalind…Price- Daisy can hear the voice of the woman through the door, although she can’t see her because Coulson is in the middle -and you’re Phil, I’m Elena’s friend, and you blind date-

-Yeah- it’s the only thing stunned Phil can reply, and after a while and the fact this… Rosalind is looking at him expectant; he realizes he should let her come in.

As he gazes at Daisy, he noticed she has noticed too his mistake, if the crimson on her cheeks and the fiddling with the hem of her shirt is any indication. And he feels sick, and guilty, at the fact she could think he was leering at her when she had just come to do her job.

-Who is this? - Rosalind asks, and the way she does makes Daisy feels all wrong, suddenly conscious of her clothing, as she looks the elegant attire Phil’s “date” is wearing, and it’s curious, but she hadn’t felt that way when they had been alone, even when Phil looked hot as hell in that suit.

-I’m Daisy- she replies promptly, not wanting to create misunderstandings…more, she means- I’m the computer’s technician, but I can comeback other day as you’re busy today, hmm…Friday next week?- she asks looking at Phil, who nods sheepish.

-Okay, so…have a nice date- she says as she leaves, and he didn’t miss her gloomy face as she passes him.

………..

Next Friday Phil is even more anxious than before, impatient to hear the knock on his door. This time he is wearing more casual dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. He has checked himself in the mirror a few times and he knows he looks good, and that’s fine because he wants to impress her. When the knock comes, he almost runs to the door with excitement just to find it’s not her.

-Hi, I’m Mike Peterson, I came for your computer- says the black man in front of him- We talked by phone last week- he adds as he sees the confusion on his face.

-Yeah, hmm…where is Daisy? - he can’t help it.

-Oh, she took a few days- Mike says, and Coulson nods slowly, inviting him to come in silently, at the same time feeling an iron fist gripping his heart.

…………

She is working on her motorcycle, changing the oil, keeping it shiny, pampering her little baby, her favorite hobby besides the hacking stuff (but that’s a secret), and she is quite focused in the task at hand, because she only notices the presence of someone else when he clears his throat. She has her back at him, and she turns around.

-What can I do…- she freezes for a moment- it’s you, how…? - she whispers.

She is wearing shorts and a loose open shirt with a tank beneath, and although she has grease traces on her thighs and hands, and some strands are sticking to her sweaty face, she is still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

-Hi, I could have bribed your friend to give me your address- he says with this frown of his she finds a little too cute.

He really didn’t know what get into him, to show up in front of her like this, the less he needed is she thought he was a stalker, but after seconds of silent contemplation she smiled, and his heart leaped again “Pull it together Phil” he chides himself.

-So…how was your date with…? - she asks as leans on the seat of the motorcycle.

-Rosalind- he helps her- She didn’t like my collectibles- he shrugged nonchalant, grinning at her -It’s not for everybody I think-

They fell in this quiet silent again, except this time is not uncomfortable, it’s almost…nice, and it feels warm inside here, he can feel the sweat gathering at his nape, and she should be feeling it too because she is red-faced, and how much he had missed her blushes. He doesn’t know her more than two weeks, but he already knows Daisy’s body is very expressive. He clears his throat again, trying to suppress the impulse to go and take her in his arms.

-So…this is it? - he says approaching to the motorcycle, avoiding the thought of how sexy she looks in her shorts sitting on the dark cushion.

-Yeah- he can hear the pride in her voice.

-It’s way cooler than I'd thought- he says as he rounded the vehicle, his fingers tracing the smooth surface, to end facing her- It’s still up your invitation?-

She nods, swallowing slowly.

-So…what do you think about you and me going out? A movie, dinner, a drink…whatever you want? - he replies eager, he actually is totally okay with whatever she wants, as being with him.

-A movie would be fine- she smirks.

-Okay…at six then? - he insists.

-Okay-

-Okay- he repeats, and he knows he is stalling but he really doesn’t want to leave.

-You have a spot…- she says suddenly pointing to his face - there-

-Where? What? - he brushes his chin with his hand, but then she stops him, grabbing his wrist.

-Let me- she says, and he is again, totally okay with her soft fingers touching his face, as she pulls his face down to brush it better, and it’s okay too when her lips ghosts over his in a soft and gentle first kiss.

She pulls back looking him in the eye, and he should be smiling as a dumb because she grins amused.

-I didn’t have any spot, did I? - he asks catching the mischief in her eyes.

-Now you do- she grins playfully, and he smirks.

-That’s okay, I already know what to do- he says as he pulls her into his arms, and kisses her thoroughly.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is "Lana in love", but I liked the prompt, so here we are.


End file.
